Told You So
by SparksStar39
Summary: Just a cute little one shot I wrote when I was sick. Fratie. KBFW. T for language, although it's minor. Katie gets sick, and Fred wants a kiss. Determined to not get him sick, she refuses to give in to his demands. But Fred Weasley doesn't get sick!


I _hated _being sick.

Really, it had to be one of the most pointless, one of the most _annoying _things to have ever existed. Being sick didn't teach you anything, and nothing beneficial ever came out of being ill. Sometimes people got so sick that they _died. _Tell me how being sick would be a good thing.

Now I might be acting a little over dramatic right now, but that's just because I've been down right miserable the past day and a half. It's nothing serious—just a cold—but I've just been so _bored_. I've never been one to sit still, and I've been up in my bed for about twelve hours straight now. Angelina and Alicia ordered me to stay up here to try and get some rest. When I tried to protest and tell them I was fine, I went into a coughing fit. Yeah, that didn't help my case so much. So up to our room they sent me, and I've been up here since last night.

Reaching over to grab some tissue from my nightstand, I smiled at one of the pictures sitting next to my tissue box. It was taken at the Burrow over the summer. I was sitting in Fred's lap, his arms circled around my waist, and he was giving me a sloppy kiss on the cheek. We were both laughing hysterically in the picture, and it made me want to go back to the Weasley home and relive this summer all over again.

You see, this summer was probably one of the best times I've ever had in my life. This August to be exact. Not even two months ago had I received my first kiss from none other than one of my very best friends: Fred Weasley. It had all started off as shameless flirting between two friends—a joke, if you will. Then, things began to get more serious, and when we were trudging back to his house one day from swimming in the pond, he kissed me. It wasn't anything long or serious, or even expected—it just happened. And that's what I liked about Fred. He was spontaneous, and he often acted before he had even thought things through.

After the kiss, I had spent the next two weeks at Fred's side before we were back at Hogwarts. We hadn't officially gone out on a date yet, and he hadn't asked me to be his girlfriend, but I knew something was there.

When we arrived back at Hogwarts, we had acted much like we did back at his house that summer. We still joked and laughed and fooled around like best friends do, and there was the occasional kiss here and there. In September Fred asked me to be his girlfriend, and I accepted eagerly.

So here I am, three weeks and four days later stuck in bed, feeling like my head is going to explode. Just then, I sneezed loudly into my tissue.

Groaning loudly, I sat up. I steadied myself, careful not to fall over due to the dizziness, and I made my way across the room. Trudging achingly down the stairs, I glanced at the clock before it was out of sight. It was almost four. How strange, no one had been up to see me yet today. And then I remembered why I had no one come to try and cheer me up.

Today was a Hogsmeade trip. Wonderful.

Taking one step at a time, careful not to fall over, I finally reached the bottom of the stairs. Glancing achingly around the Gryffindor common room, I was glad to see that it was nearly empty and that my favorite couch was vacant. Grinning, I hurriedly made my way over to the overstuffed couch and threw myself down onto it. I regretted my actions almost instantly, seeing as my head began to spin from my sudden movements and I began coughing hoarsely for a few solid minutes.

Not realizing how horrible my coughing was, a small third year boy came up to me. He stood there for a moment, looking like he wasn't quite sure of what to say. I sniffled and pulled a blanket around me tightly, suddenly feeling very chilly.

"Ca' I _helb _you?" Gross, I sounded so congested. This bloody cold needed to bugger off if it knew what was good for it.

Startled that a sixth year was speaking to them, the small boy smiled timidly.

"Oh, um, well, I was just over there with my friends and I—I mean, _we _were just worried about you. Y-you don't sound too good. Are you okay?" Oh, how sweet. This little boy seemed so sweet, and I couldn't help but smile.

But before I could open my mouth to even thank the little boy for being so concerned about my well-being, none other than Fred Weasley popped in through the portrait hole.

"Oi! Settle it down there, she's all _mine_!" I rolled my eyes, and couldn't help but giggle upon seeing the frightened boy's face. Sniffling, I turned slightly to see Fred hop over the back of the couch and sit down next to me, slinging an arm around me haphazardly.

"Oh, I wasn't—I mean, I was just—she was coughing an awful lot, and—" I genuinely felt sorry for this little boy. He really was rather kind.

Fred waved a hand dismissively at the boy, a grin on his face. Dropping a large sack of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans onto my lap, I heard George and Lee enter through the portrait hole.

"She's _alive_!" George exclaimed dramatically.

Taking out a rather un-appealing looking jellybean, I threw it as hard as I could in my weak state, successfully hitting George on the forehead.

I heard Lee erupt into laughter, and the boys retreated upstairs, leaving Fred, the boy who still had not moved from in front of us, and myself alone in the common room with a few second and first years.

"What's the matter kid, cat got your tongue?"

I rolled my eyes at Fred, sneezing in the process. The small boy shook his head furiously, and took a half step away.

"Oh, I—I'll just go then. Hope you're better for the match next week."

I smiled sweetly at the third year. "Fred," I elbowed him weakly in the side. "give him some candies or something. He was just trying to be nice, after all."

Rolling his eyes, a mischievous smile on his face, Fred fished around through his pockets for a few brief seconds before retrieving some candies that I was all too familiar with.

"Not _those_." I hissed.

Fred erupted into laughter and fished a couple of Jelly Slugs from a pouch, and tossed them to the boy. He beamed gratefully at Fred, and gave me a small wave, after muttering a quick thanks, and ran off to his friends on the other end of the room.

"You know me too well, Katesy."

I rolled my eyes at him again. "So how was H-Ho-Hog's—_Achoo_!" Damn this cursed cold! Damn it to hell!

This made Fred chuckle, and suddenly there was a tissue in his hand, and he was offering it to me. I smiled gratefully up at him and blew my nose, tossing the tissue into a nearby trash bin.

"Thanks."

"Anytime, love." And then he went in to kiss me.

Normally this wouldn't be a problem, and normally we would already be snogging one another heavily at this point, but I did _not _want him to catch this cold. So I panicked, and I ducked away from his oncoming lips, just missing him.

Fred had already leaned in too far and had nearly fell on top of me. He caught himself though, nearly half a second too late. I blushed furiously and withheld my laughter when he jumped back and tried to straighten himself up, trying to appear as if I hadn't just snubbed him for a kiss.

I pursed my lips, trying to hide a smile. I felt bad for doing that, but I was determined to not get my boyfriend sick. I knew it was silly, but I couldn't help but feel grossed out when I thought about it.

Yeah, let's look back on my sixth year and how I gave my boyfriend a horrible cold because I couldn't help myself from kissing him.

Whatever. I could handle it. After all, I was Katie Bell—what _couldn't_ I do?

Fred seemed to sit up a little straighter, and his arm still remained around me, resting on the back of the couch.

"So," I began, trying my best to keep his mind off of kissing me again. "how _was _Hogsmeade?" I smiled up at him warmly, and he gave me a lopsided grin back down at me.

"Good, good. George ran out of the Shrieking Shack crying like a girl after taking two steps in there, which was hilarious, but it was good." I grinned at hearing this, and made a mental note to ask George about this later. "Woulda been better if _you _were there, though." And again, he began to lean in _again_! What was _up _with this boy? Honestly!

I turned my head to the side and held up my hand, successfully blocking his oncoming attack. Upon Fred's lips meeting my small hand, he opened his eyes and looked at me horribly confused. His eyes flicked down to my hand, and he cocked an eyebrow at me. I smiled sheepishly, and drew my hand back immediately.

Fred sighed, and I could tell that he was upset that I hadn't kissed him yet today. I was determined, though, and I would not let him win. Not this time.

Smiling, I snuggled up into his chest, and his arm left its place behind me on the couch to around my waist.

We sat in silence for some time, just contented with being in each others company when I heard my name being called. "Katie! Katie _Bell_!" I sighed in agitation. Angelina.

"Yes, Ange?" I called out sweetly. Fred snickered under his breath, and I smirked up at him. Suddenly, Angelina Johnson—one of my best friends—was standing before us.

"What are you _doing _out of _bed_? I thought I told you to stay up there!" Angelina looked furious, and her hands were on her hips. She did _not _look happy.

I smiled meekly up at my good friend. "He-he, well, you see Ange—funny story that is. I was up there, all alone, and—"

"I don't want to _hear it, _Bell. Get up to bed. Now."

I stuck my tongue out at her. "No."

Angelina glared at me. "Yes."

I matched her gaze, but I didn't look half as intimidating—what, with my glossy eyes and a grin plastered on my face. "Alright, I'll make a deal with you." Angelina sighed, but did not protest. I smiled wider. "I'll go straight up to bed _if _you run down to the kitchens and grab me some tea and a slice of chocolate cake."

Angelina huffed, and glared at me. "How about I run down to the kitchens, grab you a cup of tea and an _apple_?"

I rolled my eyes and shrugged my shoulders. "Fine, if you don't want me up in bed."

Stomping her foot like a four year old, Angelina stormed over to the portrait hole and flung it open. "You win _this time,_ Bell." She swung a leg out, and turned back to me. "Twenty minutes." And the portrait hole slammed shut, leaving a bemused Fred by my side.

"You know," He mused by my side, absentmindedly rubbing small circles in my back. "an apple probably would have been better for you. Considering the fact you're sick and all."

I rolled my eyes and smiled up at Fred's freckled face. "The cake isn't for _me, _drongo. You know I like vanilla better. Chocolate is still your favorite, right?"

Fred's face lit up like a Christmas tree upon hearing this. "Aw, Kates, I _knew _I loved you!"

My face flushed when I heard him say this. True, we had always said these kind of things to one another _before _we had dated—as friends and all—but now that we were a couple, it just seemed weird.

I smiled all-knowingly at my boyfriend. "I know." And I began fiddling around with the fraying ends of the tattered blanket that still lay around me. "And I love you, too."

I peeked up at Fred, trying to make out whether or not he was actually serious in his proclamation. He smiled cheekily, and tried once again, for the _third time _today, to kiss me. He nearly got one too, but I was quick, and I turned my head, and he ended up getting a mouthful of hair.

I felt horrible for doing this to him, but it was for the better. This cold _was _miserable.

I peeked up at Fred through my thick lashes. He looked a little hurt, and extremely confused. This made me feel even more guilty.

I heard him sigh, and he pulled his arm from my waist. I missed it there.

"I thought you said you loved me?" His question caught me off guard, but I answered in a heart beat.

"I do."

Silence over took us for a moment before he continued to speak. "Then _why_ haven't you let me kiss you today? What, is it my breath? Have I got something on my face—"

I giggled, despite how horrible I felt. "Oh, Fred, it's nothing like that at all. I just don't want to get you sick, silly."

Fred's mouth formed a small 'o' and then erupted into a wide grin.

"That's all? You just don't want to get me _sick_?"

I scrunched my face up at him and stuck my tongue out. He laughed, and slung his arm back around me. "Yes, that's _all_. If you kiss me, you'll end up getting sick. That's that."

He rolled his big brown eyes at me, a grin still on his face.

"And here I thought something was wrong with _me_." I shook my head, relieved that he was in good spirits about this. "But it turns out _you're _the mental one here."

"Hey!" I hit his chest playfully, and he laughed at me. I began coughing, which made us laugh even louder. After we had calmed down, Fred spoke.

"You know, you're kinda cute when you're sick. Just saying." And he was smiling cockily down at me. Damn him, he _knew _what he was doing. He even batted his lashes a few times for the added effect.

"I'm still not going to kiss you, Fred."

"Why not, Katesy?" He whined. I couldn't help but to smile.

"Because, for the _hundredth time, _I am _not _getting you sick!"

He sighed exasperatedly, but still wore a smile on his overly freckled face. "Kates, I don't _get _sick. Haven't even gotten the sniffles since second year. Remember?"

I knew he was right. Damn him again. "Yes, I remember."

"And you remember when I had to help Ron up to the Hospital Wing and he was throwing up all over my back? I didn't get sick then, either."

"Ew, yes, Fred, I remember."

"Or how about the time that Lee—"

"Okay, okay—enough. You've made your point."

He smiled happily at me, and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "So does this mean you're going to kiss me?"

I gave him a crooked smile. "If I do, and you get sick, I get to tell you I told you so and hold this over your head forever."

"Whatever, Kates. Now shut up and pucker—"

Fred blinked a few times, surprised that my lips were already on his, but the kiss was soon intensified and shortly after we pulled apart.

* * *

Later that evening the next day I came ambling into the common room, feeling one hundred times better than I had the previous day. Maybe it was the tea Angelina had forced upon me, or maybe it was Fred's kissing. I smiled, and hopped down the last two steps of the stairs.

Waving to Lee and Alicia playing cards in the corner, I spotted a familiar head full of red hair on the couch. I hopped over to him and threw myself over the back of the couch, landing next to Fred.

"Freddie!" I cried happily, swinging my arms around him. I knew he hated the nickname, which is why I used it. I hadn't seen him all day, and was excited to finally be with my boyfriend.

"Do't _call _me dat."

I giggled immediately upon hearing Fred's voice, and I felt a sense of pride in it as well as a sense of guilt.

I had gotten Fred sick.

"Aw, is poor Freddie _sick_?" I sang, eager to prove my point.

He simply nodded his head, clutching the blanket tighter against himself.

"And what do you have to say for yourself, Mr. Weasley?" Man was I enjoying this. A little too much, I think.

Fred sniffled, sighed, and rolled his glossy brown eyes at my smug ones. "You are the best, smartest, most talented, wonderful, and _perfect _girlfriend in the world, and I should never have listened to you."

I smiled, and decided to press on a little further, just to annoy him. "And?"

He glared at me, but I could see a smile trying to stay off of his face.

"And you were right."

Beaming brightly at my now ill boyfriend, I leaned over and gave him a soft peck on the lips.

"Told you so."


End file.
